


Carnal Desires

by ParanoidRobonoid



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Blindfolded, Bondage, Cunnilingus, F/F, First Time, Limb Enhancer Peridot, Loss of Virginity, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21796789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParanoidRobonoid/pseuds/ParanoidRobonoid
Summary: “You used me like everyone else did!”“But it’s not like that anymore! It’s different now. I’m different!”
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 100





	Carnal Desires

**Author's Note:**

> Lapis had more than one reason to be angry at Peridot. A reason she couldn’t say in front of Steven.

The clicking of metallic footsteps could be heard echoing off the ship’s heavily fortified walls. All was still upon the ship, only three passengers present in the colossal transportation vessel, one of which busy occupying herself in the training unit fighting holographic soldiers to strengthen herself more than she already had, which was already a ludicrous degree. The second, the source of the steady tapping. The third... Locked away in the room the second was approaching.

The pilot of the ship had set the coordinates, checked all statuses, made sure everything would go smoothly during her few minutes of absence. She had something more important on her mind. Something that longed and pulled at her, drawing her to her ‘prisoner.’ Something carnal and baser, throwing out all rationale. She had never felt anything like it before, and truth be told, she couldn’t quite name it, but she knew what it wanted. What it begged of her form. Something about the blue girl drove the technician mad with unexplainable yearning. A burning ache deep within her gut. A fire that threatened to consume her if it wasn’t relieved quickly, and today she was finally providing that satisfaction.

Peridot pressed her hand to the activation pad, the specific coding in her limb enhancer immediately identified, the three-part door to her personal chamber splitting open and withdrawing into the frame to provide just enough time for her to slip through before clamping shut once again, concealing her and the other gem away from any prying eyes that may wander this particular hall.

The ocean gem - a Lapis Lazuli - lay before the technician, her form bare save for the cloths binding her hands to the headboard behind her, the fabric covering her eyes, and the twisted cloth over her mouth to gag her. Green eyes surveyed the panting gem before her, taking in the breathtaking sight of such a beautiful being laid out for her to touch. She followed the curves of her chest with her eyes, the dip of her waist, the width of her hips, down to the faint glistening of her exposed center. A liquid validation that the blue gem was indeed as willing as she had implied when Peridot had bound her. Already her dark blue lips were visibly swollen, the little bud at the apex begging for attention. A deep scowl tugged the mechanic’s mouth. She should be disgusted. She should punish her prisoner for being so salacious, so shameless. But instead she found herself annoyed with her own body, a twisting in her groin spreading heat throughout every inch of her form and leaving her fingertips itching to touch the ocean gem. The limb enhancers weren’t part of her body, but they were specially made to connect to her senses directly, so they may as well be.

Peridot paced around her bed, eyes never straying from the bound gem. Lapis’s body noticeably tensed. She was definitely aware of her presence by now, so no words were spilt as the technician sat down at the girl’s feet. Instead, she focused on calming the flame kindling within before it erupted into an all-consuming fire. The ocean gem shifted her legs, her knees coming together to hide her wet folds from Peridot’s view, the girl letting out a quiet whimper against the restraint. Whether this was a whine of discomfort or a mewl of longing was irrelevant. The sound only made a wave of pleasure pulse through the pilot’s form, enticing her yearning to take over her body, leaning forward without thinking. Her hands found their way behind Lapis’s head to untie the gag, the girl’s nervous breaths brushing over her skin as she did so, sending chills up her arm that would melt into electric tingles to ripple down her chest and stomach. As soon as it was free, Peridot dropped the fabric unceremoniously to the floor beside the bed, staring at the parted lips puffy from the pressure it had been applying. They glistened with saliva, pretty and full and oh so inviting.

“P...Peri-“ The green gem cut Lazuli off with her own mouth. If her name had been spoken in such a breathless, husky tone... she would surely go insane. Besides, she hadn’t given her prisoner permission to address her in such an intimate way. The blue one’s lips were surprisingly soft and malleable, meshing against Peridot’s as she pushed and pulled on them, her body naturally finding its way between Lapis’s legs, some instinct dating back thousands of years being awakened. However, nothing could prepare her for the gravitational pull she felt towards the ocean gem, tugging down on her in a silent demand for her to press her body to hers, a demand she would refuse.

Peridot pulled away from the unwitting temptress just as Lapis let out a small mewl of a moan. The noise fueled the fire within her gut, burning her abdomen uncomfortably and making her restless, but not enough for her to lose her composure. Yet she wanted to hear more, to draw more sounds from the gem that got under her skin for unexplainable reasons. Peridot may not have done anything like this before, too consumed in work and reading reports to permit another gem within her personal space, but she didn’t allow inexperience to stop her from following what her body screamed to do, following where it guided her, and right now that meant kissing the underneath of the ocean gem’s jaw before providing a slight nip of her teeth pinching her skin. The water princess sucked in a deep breath through her teeth with a hiss, her bare chest rising and brushing against Peridot. The technician could feel the hardened peaks of her breasts even through her uniform. She bit down roughly on Lapis’s neck, her libidinous desires calling her to mark her territory, claim the older gem as her own, and what easier way than to leave bruises in plain sight? The water gem released the breath she had been holding in a deep groan, her head tilting away from Peridot and providing easier access to her skin.

“Peridot...”

The fingers of her limb enhancer curled in the sheet beneath Lapis, every muscle in Peridot’s form tensing at hearing her name spoken in such a broken, husky tone, laced with yearning. Her other hand settled on the girl’s side, trailing down as it followed the luscious curves, coming to a rest mid-thigh, digits squeezing in a tight hold. All the while, the kindergartener covered Lapis’s neck and chest in kisses, pinching her skin between her teeth to leave darkening bruises everywhere her lips touched, some bearing the distinct mark of her fangs. If the water gem had been bothered or in any way hurt, she didn’t let on, only heaving for breath and quivering in Peridot’s hold. The caress of her soft skin against her spurred the pilot on as it fanned the flame already spreading in her torso. It was like silk. So smooth, so velvety...

The green gem moved her attention to one of the two masses of supple flesh, trailing her lips leisurely over it in an invisible path to the hardened center, her tongue poking out to tease it experimentally once she reached it. The effect was immediate, the ocean gem gasping and her back arching, her breast naturally pressing more firmly to Peridot’s servicing lips. Her hands fought against their restraints, their binding limiting how much she could move. The technician would feel bad for holding her back but that was the whole point of the cloths, after all. To keep her bound. Instead, she focused on the wordless encouragement, closing her lips tight around the small peak and providing the smallest suck, the fingers of her left limb enhancer finding and groping the other mound of flesh, two of the metallic digits squeezing the nipple with force matching her mouth. A prolonged, frustrated groan escaped Lapis, her hips beginning to shift restlessly as spasms twitched down her form, presumably aching to move or be touched. Peridot’s right hand pressed to the girl’s hip to serve two purposes. One, to alleviate some of Lapis’s yearning for contact, and two, to keep her steady.

“Why are you doing this?” This softly spoken inquiry came unexpected, making Peridot freeze for a moment in alarm. Was the water gem unwilling? ...No. The technician relaxed as she recalled she had indeed made sure to ask for and receive consent, though she had never explained why. “Are you just... wanting information?”

No answer was given to either of Lapis’s questions, Peridot only sucking harder on the blue nipple in her mouth and kneading the other breast, deeming a response unnecessary and rather trivial. Lapis certainly wasn’t lacking as far as her upper anatomy went, Peridot’s fingers having ample mass to play with and squeeze to draw out squeaks and whines.

Though. Peridot grew bored before long and couldn’t fight off her burning desire to turn her attention elsewhere. The hand holding down Lapis’s hip smoothed inward as she freed the girl’s nipples from their stimulation. Her own breath was becoming labored, an involuntary telling of just how much the blue gem and her noises were driving her mad. Her fingers itched as they made their way closer to their swollen target, her other hand’s digits curling into her bedsheets as she supported herself on that elbow, her body betraying her command and lowering onto Lapis’s completely. Her groin was burning, her leotard feeling strangely tight as something there cried for attention of any sort, cried for relief from a building pressure. However, Peridot was patient, even with every inch of her telling her to remove her own clothing to allow more intimate skin-to-skin contact. She felt her left strap slip off her shoulder, and that would just have to suffice for now.

The heat against her fingers grew stronger as they approached the conjunction of Lapis’s thighs, the older gem’s body noticeably tensing under her but no sign of resistance. Even when one digit sunk into particularly soft flesh, slick and warm, there was no cry or plea for Peridot to stop. Instead, she was met with a sharp gasp, the girl’s head falling back and causing her arms to tug slightly on their restraints. Ordinarily the engineer would be appalled by something wet and swollen and unknown, but this... she couldn’t resist if she tried. Her finger slid its way between Lazuli’s puffy lips before noticeably dipping into what surely must be the source of the humectation, moisture clinging to the metallic appendage as she experimented, pushing it further into the flesh that gave upon contact, mildly surprised when it slipped into a taut hole, muscles resisting any further intrusion. The ocean gem let out a cry, drawing Peridot’s gaze that had, at some point, locked onto her chest to now focus on her face. Her teeth clenched, her skin flushing a deep midnight. Perhaps the touch of the cold metal was uncomfortable in such a place, the temperature contrast stark to say the least. What could she use instead to experiment with this? What would also help alleviate the agonizing pressure continuing to build inside her? ...Why was her mouth suddenly salivating as she became aware of the thick scent wafting off the ocean gem? Perhaps...

Pulling her finger away from the ocean gem, electing to ignore the string of fluid that stretched between it and the girl’s privates before snapping, Peridot moved herself down the bed, going far enough back she could lay on her front with her head between Lapis’s thighs, her legs hanging off the side of the bed but the least of her worries. The scent was intoxicating, sweet and inviting and so mind-numbing, even for a highly intelligent Peridot that never gave in to carnal desires. The blue one’s thighs attempted to close, likely out of embarrassment judging by the whimper that escaped her, but the engineer pressed her hands to them and held them apart. Despite her serious, professional personality, being so close to another gem’s genitalia brought heat to her cheeks. It served no purpose for gems, a vast majority not even being aware it was built into their forms, other than pleasure for those with nothing else to do with their time than waste precious seconds fooling with themselves. What Peridot was doing was baseless, menial, pointless drivel... but she couldn’t resist. She needed to drive this gem mad with pleasure.

Her tongue trailed up Lapis’s slick folds, licking up the sweet nectar that had begun to drip out. A loud cry pierced the air as soon as the muscle was introduced, and Peridot’s lips briefly twitched in an impulse to smirk. She was as pleasant to taste as she was to smell, tangy and slightly musky but addictive. One digit from each of her limb enhancers moved to pull Lapis’s folds open, exposing the ultra sensitive flesh to Peridot’s merciless tongue. In truth, she hardly knew what she was doing, but the ocean gem’s choked moans and gasps and broken cries of her name as she lapped at the hot skin told her she was doing something right. Over one particular upwards drag of her tongue, Peridot felt herself brush the hardened knob, and no sooner had she noticed it had Lapis cried out loudly, her back arching off the bed and hips pushing forward, as though begging for more. Must be an especially sensitive spot. And Peridot wanted to hear more.

Another digit left Lapis’s thigh, this time to serve the purpose of teasing the opening of the hole as Peridot focused her oral stimulation on the nub that Lapis seemed to enjoy the most. The water gem shuddered when she traced the finger around her entrance, her breathing becoming more strained and almost nervous, before letting loose a deep moan as Peridot closed her lips around the sensitive bundle of nerves and rubbed the tip of her tongue over it. Her legs attempted to move again as a strangled incoherent jumble of sounds clawed from her throat, but Peridot was quick to tighten her hold, unwilling to give up her access to such a pleasurably weak point.

It quickly became clear it was overwhelming the poor older gem, her moans sounding more and more like sobs, especially when she cried out “please!” Her body was nearly convulsing, her leg occasionally spasming and attempting to straighten out, her back arched high off the bed. Knowing Lapis wouldn’t last long like this, Peridot begrudgingly freed her clit from its exploitation and returned her metallic digit to Lapis’s thigh, replacing it with her mouth. The ocean gem whined as Peridot poked her tongue against the soaked opening.

“Peridot...please...”

Needing no further encouragement, the technician forced her tongue into the absurdly tight hole. Lapis’s walls constricted around her muscle, squeezing in protest against the intrusion as the blue gem gasped, groaning and body shifting as though uncomfortable. The tightness of her hole made Peridot’s offending organ throb within her leotard, begging for involvement the technician wouldn’t allow. Yet. For now, she merely ground her hips downward on the bed as she withdrew her tongue, providing the slimmest sliver of relief to her burgeoning desire. Not all gems possessed the feature currently crying for attention, which was probably a good thing. It was very distracting, burning and begging to be stimulated, not very helpful for conquering other worlds.

The science behind Peridot’s form’s response to the mewling woman in front of her would have to wait. The technician needed to focus all attention on pleasing her, thrusting her tongue in and out of the moist orifice to stimulate all of the nerve endings found within, satisfaction filling her when Lapis continued to call out her name and beg. Peridot could feel her internal twitches against her tongue, could feel the contractions of her walls she knew to be the signs of a climax, and opened her eyes to peer up at the blue gem’s face to watch her expression as she imploded, and the sight only made her grind against the bed rougher. Lapis was alternating between biting her bottom lip and clenching her teeth, always letting out a hiss or “ah” or other various noises. Her entire face and neck were dark blue, her hair matted to her forehead wet with perspiration, her hands straining against the binds with such strength Peridot wondered how long they’d be able to hold.

“Ohstarsohstarsohstars- Peridot!”

The technician slightly reangled her tongue, and the effect was instant. Lapis outright screamed as her back lifted away from the bed as far as it could, hips twitching in time with the convulsions around Peridot’s tongue, a splash of fluid running down her face and dripping off her chin.

The intense “ahs” and “ohs” faded into soft coos as the ocean gem returned from her high. Peridot’s mouth curved upward in a smirk as she pulled away from Lapis’s core, sitting up on her heels and wiping the liquid on her chin away with the back of her limb enhancer. She stared down at the panting gem. A sense of pride swelled in her chest that she could make this proud, stubborn gem peak and cry out her name multiple times. However, the tension was ever present in her groin. She still needed to relieve it, still had a task ahead of her. If she left now, the scene that just unfolded would play in her head over and over at the worst possible times and cause the burning bulge in her leotard when she least needed the distraction and embarrassment. Phasing away her clothing, the technician moved forward on her knees to settle between Lapis’s thighs. Her throbbing tentacle stood proud yet pleading, dark green with a clear drop of fluid leaking out of the tip. Gems couldn’t reproduce, at least that’s what they’d all been programmed to think, but she still sat conflicted. Should she use the appendage to finish the job she started, or grind her own entrance to Lapis’s? Either would relieve the fire burning her alive and affecting her brain, but which would she and Lapis enjoy more?

“Mm...Peridot?” The blue gem shifted, now having fully recovered from her orgasm, and unwittingly brushed her drenched crotch against Peridot’s aching tentacle, the touch sending a jolt of electricity up the technician’s spine. Lapis gasped when she realized just what she’d done, and her face noticeably flushed deeper. “Is that...”

Peridot lowered herself to hover above the ocean gem, supporting herself on one hand as the other angled her tentacle at the girl’s entrance, taking in a deep breath and closing her eyes to collect herself before pushing in gently. The tip went in smoothly, but as it got thicker, Lapis’s walls put up more resistance, the tightness making it impossible for Peridot to breathe. Lapis groaned in discomfort as she entered her, clearly not used to being stretched like this, and the technician made sure to pause once the entire appendage was inside. She fought against the sensations of being enveloped in tight warmth to open her eyes and watch the gem beneath her. When the tenseness of her jaw diminished, Peridot let go of her self-restraint. She would listen for any cries of protest or pleas to stop, but unless Lapis asked her to cease copulation...

Her hips pulled back and thrust forward again roughly to test her reaction, Lapis letting out a grunt but not seeming hurt. Peridot lowered herself against Lapis as she continued to ram into the ocean gem, her hand moving to the small of her back to lift her up as the other gripped the sheets. Her forehead rested against Lapis’s shoulder, and though she could hear the banging of the headboard against the wall with each thrust, she was quickly becoming lost in the sensations sending tingles all throughout her form. Now she understood why Gems partook in this barbaric act. Lapis’s walls were so warm, wet, silky... hugging and squeezing her length in the best possibly way. The water gem moaned in her ear between sharp exclaims when she thrust particularly hard and deep. Peridot found herself wishing Lapis would wrap her legs around her, but couldn’t place the reasoning behind such a desire.

Peridot’s breaths were coming more strained and desperate, her body aching with the overwhelming pleasure wracking through it. She could feel her own finish creeping closer, but all of that stopped when Lapis’s tone suddenly changed into one of fret.

“Ah... A-are you... ahah- even Peridot? Why - mmm... why won’t you say s-something...?” Though Lapis obviously couldn’t stop herself from feeling pleasure from the stimulation, she was clearly disquieted and doubting if she was really being mated by the one who had bound her. Peridot’s chest felt heavy and she stilled her hips, remaining deep inside the ocean gem as she lifted herself off of her. “You’ve... you’ve been so quiet...”

The technician’s breath hitched when a single tear escaped from beneath the blindfold, and immediately she moved to wipe it away. She had to reassure her. She had wanted to keep quiet, just do what needed to be done and move on without getting too emotional - she had work to do afterall - but... Lapis being upset wouldn’t do. One of her metallic digits smoothed over Lapis’s bottom lip as she moved her limb enhancer above her head to untie the cloths binding her hands. As soon as they fell free, she grabbed hold of one in a gentle but unyielding grasp, pulling it close to her face and allowing the blue gem to touch the stone on her forehead.

“I promised no one would be permitted in here or to hurt you.” She moved the ocean gem’s hand to touch the edge of her visor, her fifth digit returning to its limb enhancer as she moved her other hand to the girl’s blindfold, pushing it up over her eyes so she could look up at her. Large blue eyes locked onto green, glassy with newly formed tears but softening as she relaxed. “Worrying is unnecessary.” There was a reason Peridot hadn’t wanted to see Lapis’s eyes. She always found herself lost in their deep pools of beautiful cobalt blue, and that would be a very dangerous thing during this type of encounter. Now... there was no chance of not feeling emotionally attached. Her work would be affected... and strangely, she couldn’t find the will to care. “You’re safe.”

Lapis considered her for a second before a small smile tugged her mouth, her hand moving to comb through Peridot’s hair as the technician leaned down close again, languidly pulling her hips back. Lapis’s other arm snaked around Peridot’s neck and her legs curled behind her, keeping her close as she resumed thrusting. Peridot claimed her lips in a deep kiss, her brows arching and furrowing as she forced her tongue into the blue gem’s mouth, sliding along hers sensually and making the animalistic act much more intimate.

The ocean gem’s fingers curled in and played with the blonde hair, tugging gently and driving the engineer crazy. The soft touches and hug of Lapis’s thighs against her hips somehow made this act even more pleasurable. Her tentacle throbbed hot and heavy within her, and when Lapis unexpectedly cried out in a second release and her walls clamped down around it, milking it for anything it’d give, the coil in Peridot’s abdomen snapped. She leaned down to moan Lapis’s name lowly in her ear, everything else around them shattering into a white void of nothing. Warm pulses of pleasure throbbed from her groin, her head spinning as she felt detached from reality, her tentacle pumping some type of liquid substance into Lapis with every twitch. For the first time in...well, ever, Peridot felt complete and contented.

After taking a few minutes to rest beside the gem, Peridot phased her uniform back on, leaving Lapis to sleep on her bed as long as she needed before forcing herself to walk back to the control bridge. She didn’t want to leave so quickly, but she had to avoid suspicion, especially as they were now mere minutes from landing on earth. Besides, her manager could very well take notice of how long the ship is left on autopilot, and the possible repercussions for “laziness” were scary to think about. A knot formed in her stomach as she sat down at the desk and resumed her work, realizing that by finishing inside... she had claimed Lapis as her mate.  
—  
The blue gem lay in her hammock watching Peridot put together her latest Morp, Pumpkin curled up a little distance away and sleeping. Apparently, Steven was coming for another visit before long and the nerd wanted to impress him. This particular piece was simply two painted rocks Peridot had somehow managed to lock together, one colored blue and the other green. It brought a smile to Lapis’s face, and she had to wonder...

“Hey, Peridot?”

“Yes, Laz?”

“Do... do you remember... that time on the ship...?”

The technician noticeably froze, her hair standing on end. “Um... well, yes, o-of course I do...” even from behind, Lapis could see Peridot put down her Morp and push her hands roughly on her crossed legs in nervous body language, refusing to turn around. “Why?”

“Would you... do you think we could... yknow... do it again?” The technician bristled even more, her head lowering and shoulders raising in clear embarrassment.. maybe something else too, and the thought was like a stab to Lapis’s chest. “U-unless you regret it or-“

“No! No no. I just... Um... Is that what you really want? I know I sorta... claimed you... but you don’t have to -“

“I asked you, Peridot. Obviously I want it.” She spoke softly, mindful of her tone so it stayed reassuring and not annoyed. “I’ve only done it with you and wouldn’t want to with anyone else.”

“It’s the same for me!” Peridot stood up abruptly, finally turning to face Lapis, her cheeks turquoise with a deep blush but lips pulled back in a wide smile. “I-I just felt like I claimed you without asking because I never did it before and didn’t realize what was happening and-“

Lapis cut off her embarrassed yet excited rambling with a snort and giggle. “Just get over here. I think we’re long overdue for a second round. Just don’t up and leave this time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate title “You Can’t Just Leave!”


End file.
